jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheHighPaladin/Jailbreak Factions: The International Association Of Criminals
"Crime, realised." Background The International Accociation of Crime, more commonly known as the I.A.C, is an international organization founded by the crime boss the'' Cardmaster as a way to control the many crime gangs and cartels accross the world, as the ''Cardmaster was tired of watching them fight and squabble with each other. Unlike most crime organizations, the I.A.C like to make themselves known to the public in different ways, such as driving specially designed vehicles, and lauching rockets above their current location to guide law enforcement into traps and ambushes, while allowing other criminals to safely enact their heists. The Council There are a lot of things that make the I.A.C different from most other crime gangs, and one of the most defining features about the organization is the fact that instead of being led by a single person, the I.A.C is instead run by the Council, a group of elite criminals, who report directly to the Cardmaster. Each member of the Council is in charge of a certain division of the I.A.C, such as the Assasins Division, who obviously control the assasins of the organization, and the Mechanics Division, who maintain the I.A.C's vast array of vehicles and keep their headquarters running smoothly. Ranks Every criminals in the I.A.C's files is assigned a rank, and that rank determines their privilegies in the organization. The list of ranks are as follows: #Petty Criminals #Novice Criminals #Moderate Criminals #Experienced Criminals #High Class Criminals #Veteran Criminals #Legendary Criminals #Mythical Criminals #B.O.S.S Each rank gives the holder more respect in the organization, and more privileges. Facilities Being a worldwide organization, the I.A.C has many bases and operations across the globe all intended for different purposes. Crim base 2.png|I.A.C Headquarters, the centre of operations in Sedona. EvilLairInterior.png|The secret under-level of I.A.C headquarters, where the Cardmaster'' resides. Shipping Yard Criminal Base.png|The city facility, where I.A.C operatives can keep a closer eye on local crime. '''I.A.C Headquarters, also known as the Volcano Base, is the centre of criminal operations in the Jailbreak region. The Under-Level is located directly below the main facility, and is the usual location of the Cardmaster when he's in the area. The City Outpost is a monitoring post built inside of an old shipping yard. It serves as a drop off point for criminals who have just completed a train heist, or a Jewelry Store robbery. Vehicles The I.A.C uses many different vehicles in their fleet, all outfitted with weapon mounts, speed enhancements and other illegal upgrades to allow for versatility and strength on the road. The most used ground vehicles are the Rolls Royce Wraith and the Dirtbike, with the most popular aerial vehicle being the Black Hawk. The most seen design on I.A.C vehicles is a black and white paint job, chrome windows, and a custom license plate with the acronym of the organization written on it. Trivia *The orignal name for the organization was The International Association of Criminals. *In the event of capture, I.A.C vehicles are designed to self-destruct to prevent important information from being discovered. *Even though it is consided a crime organization, the International Association of Crime don't outright commit crimes; they instead assist other criminals with their own. Category:Blog posts